ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quinton1721
Welcome to my talk page. Here you can ask me questions (about the Wiki or Ninjago, I don't mind), complain about me or other users, harass me, or just say hi. I'm bored, so do something. Archives *Archive 1 (December 28, 2017 to July 29, 2018) Untitled Hi, You Put the 2019 Samurai Mech and Monastery of Spinjitzu Sets As Candidates for Deletion But Here is The Source https://www.instagram.com/p/BmoG7ohgQZp/?hl=en&taken-by=ninja_whip Can you please stop reversing my edits. Untitled Hello Quinton1721, I'm Quinton1721. How are you? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:29, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello Quinton1721, I'm fine. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:29, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 04:13, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh, what's this? A new blog post:)? Dash Hyphen (talk) 04:13, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday man:). Birthday Happy birthday, Quinton.Ninja72 (talk) 05:08, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Jellyity (talk) 12:24, September 2, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Happy birthday �� Quinton1721! I hope you have a great day! Dash Hyphen (talk) 16:22, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday Quinton:). There's still a blog post for you, and, save me a slice of the cake, will ya:)? ��. Mmmm.... Cake:). Happy B-Day Quinton:). Also, here's a link to my new wiki, What The Wiki Dash Hyphen (talk) 00:35, September 17, 2018 (UTC) The Elements and the Other Things blog post. Boom. Dash Hyphen (talk) 02:36, September 29, 2018 (UTC) QUINTON, I, I DID IT MAN!!!! I FIGURED EVERYTHING OUT!!!! All of the lore behind NINJAGO!!!! https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dash_Hyphen/The_Full_Lore_Of_NINJAGO That link doesn't work right for some reason.... Just go to my blog posts:). Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:54, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Wait, Quinn, your a MOD? When did you become a MOD?! Re: Newsletter Of course! Go ahead. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:26, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Also, how are the quotes on Editor of the Month. And what date should I put on the newsletter? I like the quotes. And for the date, I usually put what week it is. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:42, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey, um, two things.... Westcot 07:02, October 1, 2018 (UTC) First off, sorry about those profile edits.... I was honestly just trying to make a joke and help that guy not to be lonely. Sorry:).... Second, um, I'm not sure if you programmed this or something, but whenever I look at your profile thing, it says "Hello Westcot!" .... Um, hey there, more than likely computer.... Nuckal I'd like to remind you that the Nuckal leaker is extremely credible. I don't know what the problem with you is about believing leakers, but the leak is very credible. It is very hard to fake an image like the leak, and he has never lead us wrong before. So yeah ~Zorcob.Productions «»«»«»«»«»«»« He doesn't have credible sources that he will state. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 01:38, October 2, 2018 (UTC) You are my friend now, Quinton. My bad Excuse me, I wanted to say thanks for fixing the error I made on Ronin's relationships. I promise that another one won't happen again when I edit other pages. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 00:27, October 6, 2018 (UTC)) Chat If you are still on come to Onion Wiki Chat LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 00:42, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chat? Sorry for the late reply. Let me know when you're available if you still need me on chat. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:15, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Quinton. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join the chat please. Tw38 (talk) 23:38, October 13, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Chat do you wanna go on the chat? Kaipengeist (talk) 17:35, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: Stuff I think having a separate page for Traveler's Tea makes sense, since it's the most prominent type of tea in the series. I will work on the Villain Throwback transcripts after I finish Skybound. Thanks for the suggestion. I know, I kinda lost interest in updating it. You can take over updating it again, if you can. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:00, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Editor of the month You accidentally put a "Hey" before July 2018. Could you please remove it? Welcome back, btw.Ninja72 (talk) 18:22, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Thx Thank you for closing harumis no dead i was sick of gettig emails about it ThisismyOpinion (talk) 18:24, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Please stop deleting my message The message I sent to Buddermeow was very important BTW your name is sexy. It makes me want to marry you are you a boy I am a girl.